Named for Sorrow
by FluffyJack
Summary: Born a girl, and raised a boy, the fae Tristan finds an unlikely ally in a male named the same as her, and follows him and his company around the worlds causing trouble, and fixing things.


The Dream

I sat on a couch, in the same area as the other ladies of this court, but kept to myself, lounging out legs stretched on the cushions. While the other ladies where sweating in the heat, with their mass amounts of layers, my dark red dress was made of a light material, being from a Fae vendor, was only long enough to cover my thighs, and the knives hidden there and clung to me in flattering ways. The sleeves where detachable, and hid the knives strapped to my arms, as well as giving me room to maneuver if the situation called for it. It was nothing unusual, just my usual garb while in a Court, while when traveling, I wore mens breaches or short skirts, for practicalities sake.

I lit a cigarette, given to me by a male member of the court, hoping to gain my favor. I inhaled the smoke, and waved him away, as a commotion made all turn towards the front of the hall. I shifted, slipping a knife from a garter, as a group of strangers walked through the main hall of the court. Examining them, I noticed that most carried their weapon out in the open and even stranger that hardly any of them made any attempt to hide what they were, in such a place as we were. As they walked past I eyed them up, noting that there were quite a few were very good looking, and remembered that I hadn't had a man in some time.

The man at the front led his men to the Lady of the Court, a fair featured woman, with a seemingly sweet disposition, which, I had come to learn, was a façade from under which she hid a passionate greed for her rule, and a heart full of malice. Her gown was made of a flowing white material, and seemed to keep her cooler that the heavy gowns the other ladies wore.

"Welcome to my Kingdom, I am Lady Lilithine, ruler here. What brings you here to our halls?"

The man smiled dazzlingly at her and made a bow. "We were traveling through, and thought that perhaps your kingdom might hold for us some hospitality. I have traveled too long with these barbarians, and crave more" he paused, looking around the room, and I noticed him seize up every member of the court before continuing "civilized company. I'm sure the others would enjoy that also."

Lilithine smiled, nodding her head in the direction of the servants, motioning for them to bring the newcomers refreshments. "We would be happy to have you. Please, I'm sure you and your men would love to sit and the ladies here are quite hospitable. I'm sure they will be well taken care of."

As the servants enter, carrying trays of refreshments, the men move along the room, striking up conversation with members of the court. I watch a few look my way, but keep my eyes on the man seeming to be the leader, and the one beside him, whim I assumed was second in command. He turned his silver green eyes my way, and our gazes locked for a moment before he turned to listen to what his companion was saying. I studied him, noting his taller build, and darker skin, and realized he was not human. In fact, glancing at other men in the company, I realized that none of them were. There was a mix of different races of elves, in the group, features of their races masked, so that only those that knew what to look for would know what they were. There were very few in this court that would have any of this knowledge, and those that should have seen it, didn't.

I returned to studying the second man, and marked him as an elf in my head, noting he looked almost like a drow, but was different somehow. My mind wandered, and I recalled my days living with my own kind, and mingling with the other races, trying to place this man. He seemed almost familiar, but I could not for my life fathom why. I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not notice that I was staring, and almost missed Lilithine motioning me over into their conversation,

"… only sparring with each other. It gets tiring after a while, and it becomes too easy to fall into a routine, which may be dangerous if we come across a fight we cannot finish quickly."

Lilithine smiled at me, and laid a hand on mine once I had joined them, eyes twinkling as she introduced the men to me.

"This here is K, he is leading these men, and his companion…Forgive me, Tristan was it?"

The Elvin man nodded to her, only half paying attention, and she continued. "Yes, it was Tristan."She giggled. "Isn't that a strange coincidence?"

Tristan raised his eyebrows, looking at her. "Oh?"

Lilithine looked expectantly at me and I surrendered the desired information to the men in front of me. "My name is also Tristan, my father was expecting a male child, and had me named before my birth. He refused to rename me, and raised me as he would a son. "

"Intriguing." This came from the man called Tomes. "Am I right to assume that you, like us, do not hail from this Kingdom?"

I nodded. "I left my home many years ago, and am not welcome back."

Both men studied me carefully, then Tomes got an enlightened look and made a bow. "Well, Lady Tristan, I am pleased to meet your acquaintance, and would love to talk to you about your homeland and history at greater length."

I smiled at him "I would quite enjoy that Ser Tomes, and just Tris is fine. But I do not think that a similarity in names is the reason you summoned me over, is it my Lady?" I turned to her.

"Such a cheeky child you are my dear. But correct. It was mentioned that Tristan is one of the better fighters in the group, and as he seemed in need of a new sparing partner, as well as a challenge, and we have no entertainment planned, I thought perhaps you would humor us in a match." This was not a request, but a hidden command, one that I bristled at, hoping that my small stature would keep my fighting nature from the men here. It appeared that it was not to be so, as Tristan turned his full attention to me, looking me up and down, appraising me, both as a woman and an opponent.

"It is no problem to me, lady, if the girl has no issues with the request."

I nodded, and Lilithine announced the match to the Court, having the servants make room in the hall, and the inhabitants and guests all moved to the sides, clearing the majority of the room. I could hear the men making bets, mostly against myself, as I moved to the middle of the room. Tomes sat in a chair placed next to Lilithine throne, a calculating expression, and I had the uneasy feeling that if I faked defeat, he would know it.

I removed the sleeves of my dress and my small amount of jewelry, putting my hair up before facing the man with my name. He had taken off his shirt, exposing a muscular chest, with many scars and a few tattoos, and had his long braided hair pulled up as well, a smirk on his face. He bowed low, raking his eyes up my body as he rose, close enough to peek under the hem of my dress, his eyes lingering first on my hips, then my breasts, before settling on my eyes. I gave him a nod of my head, returning his "bow" then shot him a quick grin.

"No rules, except this. Break anything or make a mess, and you clean it up." This came from Lilithine. "Begin"

We circled each other, waiting for the other to make the first move, feinting, and testing each other for a few moments, before he threw an easy punch. I blocked without thinking, and countered with a quick shot to the stomach, and a low kick, which was blocked with his knee. We circled again apprehensively, and this time I threw the first punch, a jab to the shoulder, which I was about to follow with a feint to the face, but he caught my first punch, and grabbing my arm, pulled me towards him, turning so I shot past him. As I passed, he leaned in slightly, brushing my ear with his mouth, causing a shiver to run through me, then whipped me around and pulled me towards him, so that I was pressed up against him with his arm across my neck, my hand in his.

"Give?" he whispered in my ear.

I melted into him, and his arm relaxed, giving me an opportunity to snake my leg around his and lift him over my shoulder, and onto the floor. I stood about him grinning.

"Never"

He grinned and flipped up, then swooped low into a sweeping kick, one I easily evaded, but missed his changing right into an upward blow, catching it in the stomach, and stumbling back a few feet. I recovered and shook myself, eyeing him, and ready for the next attack. He grinned and shifted his weight from side to side, then started into a series of different drill movements, forcing me to block each one in a quick succession, punches, low kicks, high kicks, grabs, and holds, movements to disarm or block knives, swords or staff. By the time we had moved through them all a thin sheen of sweat was forming on my skin, and I decided to change things up. I dropped and aimed a fist to his knee, but he swept his leg back, pivoting, and I stood, sliding a knife out of my garter holder, hiding it in my palm. I grinned, and circled him waiting for the perfect moment to use it. This was gonna be fun.


End file.
